The Underdog
by LailaMew
Summary: Todd leaves the brotherhood and then...


The Underdog  
  
  
  
:+"Text"- Think  
  
:+Text - Talk  
  
**- Action  
  
()- Scene  
  
  
  
Tabitha *opening Todd's bedroom door*: Toddles! It's dinner time! Let's eat!  
  
Tabitha *looking at the empty bedroom* : "Where is Todd?"  
  
Tabitha: Toddy? Toddy? *looking at the bathroom and in the hall* Toddy?  
  
Tabitha *entering in the kitchen*: Todd isn't here in the house!  
  
Lance: Maybe he goes to the city. He spend more of his time in the city that in house!  
  
Tabitha *sitting on the chair* : This is usual?  
  
Pietro: Yes! He make it all the time! Accustom with this!  
  
Tabitha: Strange...  
  
(In the other side of the city)  
  
Todd *carrying a knapsack* : "That's all! I'm tired of that! I'm always the underdog! Always the wretch! Always the slave! Never more! I'm leaving now! And now is forever and ever!"  
  
*Todd goes to the railway stop and look at the destinations*  
  
Todd: "Who is the most cheap destiny? Let me see... Here! Chicago is good option, and is very cheap!"  
  
*He goes to the ticket office and buy his ticket*  
  
Todd *entering in the train* : "Now, I'm going to face my new future! Without insults, or insolence, or rudeness! I'm free now!"  
  
(The train leaves the station, and then Todd leaves too)  
  
(At the brotherhood, again)  
  
Tabitha *looking at the window* : I'm worry about Toddles! What is he doing?  
  
Pietro: Don't worry! He is going back soon!  
  
Tabitha: You think?  
  
Pietro: Sure! Don't worry about this! He's coming back quick!  
  
Tabitha: Well... But even so I'm going to stand here for a little while. Just for have security!  
  
Pietro: All right, don't go to bed much late! Good night!  
  
Tabitha: Good...  
  
Tabitha: "But, I'm really worry..."  
  
(At the train)  
  
Todd *looking at the train window and watching the scenery of outside passing fast* : Man... This is boring, yo!  
  
Woman: Can I sit here?  
  
Todd: Make what you wish!  
  
Woman *sitting at the seat*: You are not gentle, hum?  
  
Todd: Hunf... What's the difference? Nobody likes me somehow or other, yo!  
  
Woman: Nobody?  
  
Todd: Nobody! I'm only an underdog! I'm just a slave!  
  
Woman: You don't have friends?  
  
Todd: Friends? No! Just manipulators! Everybody take advantage from me! No one respect me, yo!  
  
Woman: I'm seeing... But, you don't look like an underdog. Do you believe me?  
  
Todd *turning his face to the lady* : You really... think this?  
  
Woman: Sure!  
  
(The woman was have 35 years (or more) and she have pretty eyes and a long and black hair)  
  
Todd: You are... so pretty! What's your name miss?  
  
Woman: My name is Christine! What's your name little one?  
  
Todd: My name is Todd! Nice to meet you, yo!  
  
Christine: Nice to meet you too Toddy!  
  
Todd: You call me Toddy?  
  
Christine: Yes... Have some problem?  
  
Todd: No nothing... Just because someone calls me like this...  
  
Christine: Someone who?  
  
Todd: Tabitha...  
  
Christine: Is she a manipulator, or a type of friend?  
  
Todd: More... a type of friend.  
  
Christine: But, everybody manipulates you! Isn't it you are saying?  
  
Todd: Yes but... All the rest manipulates me, yo!  
  
Christine: I'm seeing... Who manipulates you?  
  
Todd: Well, first have that cretin of the Pietro! He's the most manipulator! I hate him!  
  
Christine: He don't have nothing good?  
  
Todd: No! He is the devil!  
  
Christine: Ha, Ha!  
  
Todd: Why you are laughing, yo?  
  
Christine: For nothing! But, you are very much young to be an underdog! How old are you?  
  
Todd: 15 years...  
  
Christine: Only this? How sad!  
  
Todd: But, this isn't the worse part!  
  
Christine: Well, told me the complete history! We have a lot of time!  
  
(And then Todd starts to count his story to Christine)  
  
(Back to the brotherhood)  
  
(The time fly! 8 a.m.! Tabitha woke up early and search for Todd in the house, but, she don't find him)  
  
Tabitha: "I know it! Something strange is happenning!"  
  
(She continues her search, and then Lance appears)  
  
Lance: What are you looking for?  
  
Tabitha: I'm looking for Toddles!  
  
Lance: He don't come back?  
  
Tabitha: No!  
  
Lance: Now, I'm worry too!  
  
Tabitha: And... if Todd go away?  
  
Lance: WHAT? Why?  
  
Tabitha: I don't know! Maybe we don't take care of him very well!  
  
Lance: Yes... More specific a kind of Pietro Maximoff!  
  
Pietro *zipping downstairs* : Whatareyoutalkingaboutme?  
  
Lance: Todd go away! And it's your fault!  
  
Pietro: Why?  
  
Tabitha: Because you every time insult him!  
  
Pietro: Me?  
  
Lance: Yes, you!  
  
Fred *coming to the kitchen* : What everybody is discussing? Todd is already back?  
  
Tabitha: No! And it's Pietro fault!  
  
Pietro: ISN'TITMYFAULT!  
  
Lance: Pietro, stop!  
  
Pietro: But... It's true!  
  
Tabitha: Pietro, all of us, even Freddy know how much you take advantage of the Froggy!  
  
Pietro: ..........  
  
Lance: What we gonna do?  
  
Tabitha: We need to go to the city and search for him! We only have this option!  
  
Lance: Well, I'm going to the city with my jeep. Who wants to go with me?  
  
Fred: I go with you!  
  
Lance: Good.  
  
Tabitha: And I'm going to search afoot! And you, mister Pietro are going to search to!  
  
Pietro: All right! Hunf.... But this isn't my fault!  
  
Tabitha: All right, let's go find Toddles!  
  
(And everybody go to city for search Todd)  
  
(At the train)  
  
(The train is finally coming to Chicago)  
  
Christine *shaking Todd to wake up him* : Hey, little one, wake up!  
  
Todd: Hummmm.... We already come, yo?  
  
Christine: No, but we are very close now!  
  
Todd: Good! Now, I'm very far from then!  
  
Christine: But, I have one question.  
  
Todd: Ask.  
  
Christine: Who are the people with who you live?  
  
Todd: Well, first have Tabhy. She always bother me, but, in part, she likes me. After comes Fred. He's a very good guy and he likes me to, and then comes Lance. He is a kind of jerk sometimes, acting like the boss, but he isn't nothing! This is funny, and he's a type of big brother of we, yo.  
  
Christine: Well, and where is the "manipulator"?  
  
Todd: Pietro! He's the most jerk! He don't have nothing good!  
  
Christine: And because him, you are leaving the others?  
  
Todd: ............  
  
Christine: Are you not going to reconsider?  
  
Todd: I don't know...  
  
Christine *listening the train brakes* : We arrive...  
  
(Christine and Todd leave the train)  
  
Christine: And now, what you going to do?  
  
Todd: I'm going to discover, yo!  
  
Christine: You don't have intention to come back to your own friends?  
  
Todd: Come back? Not now.  
  
Christine: Why? Just because Pietro?  
  
Todd: No. Pietro isn't so bad, but my life is horrible, you know. I already told you my story, yo.  
  
Christine: Look, first think before leaves this station! Maybe you change your mind!  
  
Todd: Think about what?  
  
Christine: You are going to know! Soon!  
  
Todd: ...  
  
Christine: Now, I need to go! Bye little one!  
  
Todd: By miss Christine!  
  
(Christine leaves the station and Todd stay still in the same place)  
  
Todd: "Think... Think about the brotherhood..."  
  
(Todd think a lot about the brotherhood and his life)  
  
(Backing to the brotherhood)  
  
(Everybody is at home now, and worry about Todd)  
  
Tabitha: Where is he?  
  
Pietro: It's all my fault! WhatterriblethingIdo!  
  
Lance: What is he doing now?  
  
Fred: When he come back?  
  
(The train station)  
  
Todd: "I already think! My life is good near of the brotherhood! I don't need a new life! I'm backing now! I'm backing to my real friends!"  
  
Todd *entering in the train again before it leaves the station* : I'M BACKING BROTHERHOOD! I'M BACKING!  
  
(A few hours later, at the brotherhood)  
  
Tabitha *crying and sobbing* : Why he leaves?  
  
Pietro *making the same thing, like all the brotherhood* : I'majerk! JERK!  
  
Lance: No more hops around the house!  
  
Fred: No more yo!  
  
Tabitha: No more "Frog Face" or "Swamp Breath"!  
  
Pietro: WhyamIsojerk?  
  
Fred: How can we going to overcome this?  
  
Lance: I don't know, but we NEED overcome this!  
  
Tabitha: Poor Toddles!  
  
Todd *stagnant at the door* : Now I'm poor! You guys don't decide yourself, yo!  
  
All *looking at the door*: TODD!  
  
Tabitha *squeezing Todd* : Thank god you are all right!  
  
Todd: I can't breathe Tabhy!  
  
Tabitha *untying Todd* : Sorry!  
  
Todd: Why you all are crying?  
  
Lance: Because we miss you! Why you make this you...  
  
*Tabitha make a stop signal*  
  
Fred: Finally you are back froggy!  
  
Pietro: I'msohappy!  
  
Tabitha: Where were you?  
  
Todd: Well, first I take a train to Chicago.  
  
Lance: Chicago? You are leaving for real?  
  
Todd: Yes but... Someone makes me see the right thing to do, yo!  
  
Fred: Who?  
  
Todd: A woman called Christine! She makes me see who are my real friends! *starts cry* And you are!  
  
Tabitha: This is our silly frog!  
  
Lance: You scary we all!  
  
Pietro: You run because me no? Tellthethruth!  
  
Todd: In the reality, I don't know why I go away...  
  
All: YOU DON'T KNOW?!  
  
Todd: Well, when I go, I was thinking in a best place to live and everything, but this woman, Christine, make me see I'm already in a good place, yo!  
  
Tabitha: You silly frog! We all love you! And you have friends! The best friends in the whole world!  
  
Todd: Now, I know this!  
  
Lance *cleaning his tears*: Well, I think is time for we lunch!  
  
Fred: Yes, you are right! I'm hungry!  
  
Pietro: You are always hungry!  
  
(Everybody go to the kitchen, but Todd stay because he listen something on the window. He opens it and see Christine)  
  
Todd: Christine? What are you doing here? Aren't you in Chicago?  
  
Christine: Yes, I was, but I come back just to see where you live and which who! Your friends are very special!  
  
Todd: Yes, I think you are right, yo! Do you want stay for the lunch?  
  
Christine: No, thanks! I want to do some things and... You know!  
  
Todd: Yes... Can you come here someday again?  
  
Christine: Maybe yes, maybe no! Only the destiny can decide!  
  
Todd: Well... I think this is "good bye"!  
  
Christine: Maybe... Well little one, good bye!  
  
Todd: Bye miss Christine!  
  
(Christine turn and take of her overcoat and show a pair of beautiful butterfly wings)  
  
Todd: CHRISTINE! You are a butterfly?!  
  
Christine: Just, don't tell to anyone this my little one...  
  
(She fly and go away)  
  
Todd: Christine...  
  
Pietro: TODD! ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?  
  
Todd: Yes, I'm going!  
  
(Todd go to the kitchen and eat, but he don't stop to think in Christine, the butterfly lady)  
  
  
  
Note: REVIEW! 


End file.
